Waiting For Now
by Princess Pinky
Summary: In the wake of her breakup with Julian, Brooke gets a surprising visit from an old friend and together, they both discover quite a bit has changed over the last eight years.


**A/N: **After working on _All That She Wants_ the past couple days (again) and the little Nathan/Brooke/Jake triangle that it involves, a new idea occurred to me and I had to write it down. This takes place after Brooke and Julian broke up because of Alex. And the title of this story is taken from Bryan Greenberg's song of the same name.

_**Waiting For Now**_

"Victoria!" Brooke Davis hollered from behind the counter. She rubbed her forehead in exasperation. The order for the week hadn't been placed, she'd just gotten through arguing with a customer who had been trying to claim a sale sticker was on a shirt was obviously not on sale, _and_ she was still reeling from the recent breakup with the first guy since her high school romance that she thought she might actually have a shot at marrying.

Realizing that her mother still hadn't appeared, she tossed up her hands with a loud exhalation of annoyance, and stomped out from behind the counter to go find Victoria when she stopped suddenly by a flash of color heading straight towards her. She stumbled and caught herself on the edge of the counter.

"You're Brooke Davis! Oh my gosh, you're Brooke Davis!"

Brooke looked down and found a little girl standing in front of her. She was blonde, slightly shorter than the counter, holding a notepad and purple pen, and staring up at Brooke with wide eyed wonder. She smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yes I am…can I help you?"

"I can't believe it's really you!" She thrust her notepad in Brooke's direction. "Can I get your autograph?"

The brunette plastered a smile onto her face. It was hard to be irritable with such an adorable little creature beaming at her with such adulation. "Sure," she sighed, accepting the notepad and pen. "Who do I make it out to?"

"Jenny," the little girl exclaimed, her eyes gleaming.

Brooke scribbled her signature onto the notepad in swirling purple ink. "'To my friend, Jenny…' What's your last name, sweetheart?"

"Jagielski," the little girl grinned.

The pen slipped out of her hand in surprise and landed with a clatter on the floor. "I'm sorry," she muttered, "your name's Jenny Jagielski?"

"A huh." She bent down and picked up the pen from the floor. "Here you go." She bounced lightly between the balls of her feet as she handed the pen back. "Miss Brooke," she questioned softly, "is it true that you know my daddy?"

"Well it looks like you found her!" Jake Jagielski walked up and ruffled Jenny's downy soft hair. "Brooke Davis," he grinned, "long time no see!"

"_Jake!"_ Brooke yelped, throwing her arms around his neck. Suddenly all of the things that had been weighing on her head – and her heart – vanished in that instant. Her cheeks flushed a healthy rose color. "I cannot believe you're here!" She glanced down at Jenny and slapped her forehead. "Sorry," she laughed and quickly finished her signature on Jenny's notepad. "Here you go. And yes, your daddy and I go way back! We used to go to high school together when you were just this big," she said, demonstrating how long and wide Jenny used to be by miming the shape with her hands.

"And you thought your dad was un-cool," Jake joked.

"What brings you back to Tree Hill?"

Jake motioned to Jenny. "You've got a huge fan following in Savannah. Well," he shrugged, "you're an international celebrity, but you've got a pretty good sized base in Savannah, I mean. We were in the mall last week when Jenny saw a life sized cutout of you in front of some new designs from your new line and started telling me about how the 'popular girls' at school have all the latest Clothes Over Bros, so I told her I knew you and she didn't believe me."

"So Daddy said we could take a vacation and come up to see you!" She hugged Brooke's autograph to her chest.

"Did he now?" Brooke tapped her chin with her index finger. "And you said all the popular girls have Clothes Over Bros?" At Jenny's nod, Brooke tossed her arms wide open. "Well you know what, I think I like you, Jenny." She winked. "Do you know how long you and your dad are staying?"

"Just a week," Jake interjected. "I was thinking I could show Jenny my old stomping grounds, maybe catch up with some old friends…" His voice faded out and his eyes took an extra lingering look around the store. "You know."

"Yeah," Brooke murmured, knowing exactly what and who he wanted to see. "Are you staying with your parents?" As Jake nodded, she did too. "Well I think your arrival has stirred up a little inspiration for me. What would you say if I said I wanted to make you a B. Davis original, Jenny?"

Jenny's jaw fell open like a lead weight. "An original?" she oogled. "You mean like a one of a kind? Something that nobody else in the world has?"

"Well aren't you a smarty," Brooke nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

Jenny shrieked and began to jump up and down. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! Shelly's gonna _freak_ when I tell her! Oh my gosh!" She tossed her arms around Jake's waist and screamed excitedly into his shirt.

"Shelly's her best friend," Jake whispered, leaning into Brooke's ear.

"I kinda figured," Brooke nodded. "She sounded like me talking about Peyton when we were-" She noticed the look on Jake's face and bit her lip. "…yeah. Anyway-"

"Speaking of Peyton," Jake mumbled. "Do you-"

"What is all the noise out here!"

"Mother," Brooke hissed, raising her eyebrows. "There you are. _Finally._ Hiding in the back with your flask again?"

Victoria snorted and flicked her eyes in Jenny's direction. "Isn't she a bit young for Clothes Over Bros?"

"Kids are growing up faster and faster these days," Jake commented dryly.

Brooke motioned her hand. "Jake Jagielski, my mother, Victoria Davis. Mother, Jake Jagielski, an old friend from high school."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Davis." Jake shook her hand as Victoria gave him the once over.

"An old high school friend?" Victoria questioned. She raised her eyebrow and leaned in towards Brooke whispering, "He's cute."

"_Mother!" _The fashion designer snarled, jabbing Victoria in the ribs with her elbow. Her cheeks flushed. "Sorry, Jake. It's been a while for her." She smirked as the grin on Victoria's face transformed into a scowl. "Come on," Brooke spoke up, grasping Jake by the arm. "We were just about to close up early for the day anyway, _weren't we, Victoria?_ I'm sure my mother can handle it by herself. And in the meantime, I can give you a re-introduction tour to Tree Hill! What d'ya say?"

Jenny tugged impatiently on her dad's arm. "Yes, Daddy! Say yes!" The ten-year-old was hopping up and down like a bunny at the idea of spending the afternoon with Brooke.

"Sure," Jake nodded. "Why not? I don't think Grandma and Grandpa will mind if we get home a little late."

"Miss Brooke," Jenny asked sweetly, glancing around Jake's arm. "Could I…erm…hold your hand?"

Brooke pushed her hand against the front door and held out her other hand for Jenny. "Of course you can, honey." She motioned towards Jake to walk out, but to her surprise, he placed his hand above hers and shook his head.

"Ladies first."

She seemed a little put off at first, then a grin broke out on her face. "Why thank you, Kind Sir." Brooke bowed her head and did a mock curtsey which Jenny giggled at and mimicked before walking out with Jenny at her side and Jake right behind her.


End file.
